A Princess Story
by Dani.Krys
Summary: A secret bet made in the past? Will it last or will it be broken by the cruel fate of the arranged marriage? Rogura/Rogue x Kagura one-shot (I do not own the characters, only the story)


Kagura POV

I was practicing my sword fighting with my sister, Erza. "That was a good move, Kagura. Seems like you've been practicing," Erza said. "I did. Thanks, sis," I said. "Princess Kagura, your father wants to see you," a servant said. "Gotta go. See you later, sis. Bye," I said. On my way there, I bumped into my brother-in-law, Jellal. "Hey, Kagura. Where are you headed to?" he asked. "Father's study," I replied in a rush.

 **Knock knock***

"Come in," my father said through the closed door. I pushed the door open. "Kagura, you and Prince Rogue from Sabertooth will have an arranged marriage." my father told me. How can he tell me such news with ease? "But father, I said I wanted to find my own husband. I don't want an arranged marriage!" I retorted. "I'm sorry dearie, but the prince said that he knows you personally. So, I invited him over and he will be arriving in a short while." my father said with ease again. "But-" "No buts, Kagura" I dashed out of the room. Why did my father do this? I wanted to marry my childhood friend, Ryos. I promised him when we were kids. I barged into my room and started crying as I remembered the past.

 _Flashback_

"Come on Kagura. I said I don't want to fight you." Ryos said. "Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I begged and pouted. Although we both were 10, I still acted like i was five in front of him. "Haha. Ok." Ryos gave in. We took our 'swords'. The 'swords' were plastic ones since we can't use real swords yet. ***clink* *clank*** Our swords clashed with each other. "How 'bout we make a bet?" Ryos suggested. "Ok," I replied. "If I win, you'll marry me," Ryos said. What! I will not let him win. Although, I do like him a little bit. Ok, a lot. But I still wasn't going to let him win. "-ggy? Kaggy? What do you want if you win?" Ryos said as I snapped out of my thoughts. "If I win, we will fight more and play more," I said. "Fight again?! I don't mind if we play more but fight?! Kaggy, are you in your right mind? You're a princess, you know that right. Your father clearly would not allow you to fight. Maybe once your older like your sister," Ryos retorted. "Ok. Ok. Once we're older, we'll fight more. For now, just play more," I said. "Alright. Let's continue this battle," he said.

After a while, ***clink* *clank*** our swords clash yet again. ***clank*** My sw..ord. It.. fell. I..I lost. I lost the bet. "Now you'll have to marry me when we grow up," he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

 _Flashback end_

That was the last day I saw him. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks. "WHY, RYOS? WHY DID YOU LEAVE? YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'LL MARRY ME IN THE FUTURE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY, JUST WHY?" I screamed my lungs out. I cried and cried. Many of the servants had come and ask me what was wrong or what happened. I couldn't tell any if them except for Aries, Virgo and Aquarius. They were my closest servants, no, friends.

"What happened?" they all asked simultaneously. " ***sniff sniff*** My... father... he... he told me that I have an arranged marriage with Prince Rogue from Sabertooth. ***sniff sniff*** " I said while trying to hold back my tears. "Hime..." Virgo said. "Ermm... should we tell her?" Aquarius said. "Tell me what?" I said as I wiped away my tears. "I'm sorry. Ryos, your childhood friend... was upset as well when you guys spilt up? Ryos-" Aries said. "I don't care!" I said. "You do. We all know that. You did not let her continue. Ryos is actually-" Aquarius was cut off by Scorpio, Aquarius' boyfriend and one of my servants.

"Princess Kagura. Prince Rogue of Sabertooth is here. He is waiting for you in the garden." Scorpio said. "Bye guys" I bidded my goodbyes to Aries, Virgo and Aquarius, and Scorpio.

I went towards the garden while thinking about what Aquarius said before she was cut off. Is Ryos really a different person? Who is the Ryos I know of then? "I've been waiting for you Princess Kagura. You look as beautiful as ever." he complimented me. "Prince Rogue, I'm very certain that this is the first time we have met and yet you said 'beautiful as ever'." I said with a sharp tone. "This is not the Kagura I know of. You used to be cute and act younger than your age whenever I was around." he said. The only person who I don't act my age with is Ryos. Don't tell me he's - "-ggy? Kaggy?" he said. "Ryos?" I said with a shock tone. "Good you're back. Kaggy, I'm sorry for leaving you all this years. 9 years to be exact. I forgotten to tell you that my family would leave your kingdom soon. That's why you had to stop seeing me. I'm sorry Kaggy, will you forgive me?" he said and ended it with a pout. "Haha.. Of course you big dummy. We have an unfinished bet to do, don't we?" I said with a grin on my face. I fell for him again. "Kaggy wait," he held onto me wrists. He pulled me closer towards him and he kissed me. RYOS, no, ROGUE KISSED ME. GAHHHH! "I love you Kagura. I love you since I first met you. That's why I did the bet." he confessed. "I love you too, Ryos. Or should I call you Rogue?" I said. "Haha.. Only for you, both is fine." he said, ending it with a kiss on my forehead.


End file.
